


Need You Now

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby Singer's House, Bottom Sam, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sam, F/M, Ghouls, M/M, Oral Sex, Paradise, Resurrected castiel, Smut, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Vampires, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTCONTINUATION FROM "POISON AND WINE".Smut, Angst, Love, Longing, Suffering, Desire, Deception, Revelation, Ressurection, Regret, Forgiveness, Make-up Sex, Drunkenness, Hunting, Vamires, Ghoul, Witch, Angel,**********Need You Now**********This story goes back and forth between Dean and Sam's POV's. The song is a duet. So, imagine Dean and Sam singing this song to each other. Read the story, then listen to the song on YouTube. It really is a heartbreaker. I love the song and I think I did ok with the story. You decide.





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the rights to the lyrics of "Need You Now". Nor do I own the rights to the song. All rights belong to the song writer and muscisians. I only claim rights to my story. Not the lyrics.
> 
> To watch video search: Lady Antebellum - Need You Now
> 
> While reading story please remember perspective changes back and forth between Dean and Sam. There will be markers.  
> Enjoy ;-)

~~~~~~~~~~

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Sam's POV**

Maybe I was too rash? He was only trying to be thoughtful and loving.

I tip up my glass of red wine and fill the glass up again. I'm going to have the worst headache, but for now I'm alright.

I pull out the chest from my closet and sit on the floor with my freshly opened bottle of wine. I raided the wine cellar and found 5 extremely vintage bottles that someone from 1950-whatever must have been saving. I grabbed 3 and I'm on bottle number 2. I left the glass in the other room. I just decided to be like a wino and drink from the bottle. Fuck it. Who else is here to bitch about my manners?

I take swig from the bottle and set it down next to me. My legs are crossed as I open the chest and start looking through it. I'm not really looking for anything in particular. Just looking. I see something I'm interested in. Pictures.

I grab all of them and start going through them. The ones that have Dean I put in one stack. The others I keep in a separate stack. Once I have the pictures of Dean, I take a drink from my bottle. I look at each one closely and remember when and where each one was taken. I use my cell phone and take pictures of some to store them in my phone's photo gallery.

I set each picture out in a circle around me as I finish looking at it and storing it in my phone. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but I'm almost done with my second bottle when I find a picture I get stumped on. Dean has his arm around someone I don't recognize. "Who are you?"

I grab my phone and look up Dean's number. I almost push call....

~~~~~~~~~~

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Dean's POV**

That was a lot of blood. I had no idea chopping up a pedafile vampire into tiny pieces could be such a workout.

I finish hosing myself off with the garden hose outside the house where the nest was. I try not to think about the 3 little girl vamps I had to behead. They were feeding on victims and my heart sank at the sight.

The victims survived and got to the hospital in one of the vampires' vans. I told the one driving to make sure they all say they were attacked by dogs. If they say vampires, they'd either cause a panic or get locked up for insanity. Most likely insanity. They have bite wounds everywhere, so dog or animal attack wouldn't be too far fetched. Fetched. See what I did. I crack myself up sometimes.

I use a kitchen towel to turn off the water and toss the garden hose aside. I use the towel to dry my hands.

I have the triple bagged pervy vamp and 3 kids in my trunk in the garage. What a night!

Now to change clothes and find a secluded burn sight.

2 hours later, I find the perfect spot. I take my shirt and pants off before handling the bloody bodies again. I toss the girls on one pile and the perv on another along with my bloody clothes. Pour gas and light them up.

I use the fire light to wash the blood off me with the jug of water from the trunk. I burn the tarp from the trunk too. Wash off my tools and knives. I put everything away and get dressed. Throw some lighter fluid on the fire and make sure all of it burns.

I watch the flames and think about Sam. I miss him. It's been two weeks and 4 days since he asked me to leave. We haven't spoken since. He finally returned my texts asking if he's alive. He just said, "Yes. Fuck off." Great way to treat family.

I'm watching sparks from the fire float up into the dark night sky. Reminds me of our special 4th of July when we burned the woods down by accident. I won't ever forget his face that night. He never smiled so much or looked so happy. So innocent.

I watch the perv vamp becoming ashes. "Maybe I'm no better than you asshole. Maybe I should burn like you for Sammy. I have no excuse. I don't have fangs."

I doubt Sam's giving me a second thought. He's got some woman all hugged up with him by now. Good for him. He deserves way better than what I could ever give him.

I wait until the bodies are ashes and stomp out any smouldering embers.

It's damn near 2am when I step out of the shower of the flea bag motel up in Maine. I brush my teeth and hit the sack.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Sam's POV**

I have to know who this is. I press "call" and dial up Dean. He answers after 3 rings. "Yeah."

"Dean, I'm lookin at pics of you and one of em has you hugged up wif some dude. Who is he?"

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing calling me at 2:15 in the freakin morning? You're drunk!"

"It's quarter after one. Jus answer the question jerk."

"No. I'm tired and you're drunk. Go sleep it off and call me tomorrow."

"You fucked em din't you? You had sex wif Mr. Tall Dark an Sexy an you wanna keep it to your sef."

"Sam! Go to bed! Goodnight!"

"Did you hang up on me? ... You hangged up on me!! Dammit!!"

I decide to go to bed. "Screw him!" I get up and go to Dean's room. I fall across Dean's bed. I get a whiff of his scent and crawl over to his pillow. I bury my face into it. (Sounds like a mumble) "I'm sorry Dean. Sorry you're so stupid." (Soft moan)  
... (Soft snores)

~~~~~~~~~~

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Dean's POV**

On the road to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to visit Jody. I was just there with Sam recently taking out a vengeful spirit. Seems the squatters on Bobby's old property are giving her problems. She asked for my assistance. Why she and her deputies can't evict people without my assistance, I'm clueless. I just told her I'd be there. She told me to take my time and I will.

I thought about calling Sam back, but why. He's the one that got shit faced and called me. Let him call me and apologize.

After a long day of driving, I check into a motel. I hit up a local bar and score some funds hustling pool. I leave there and hit up another bar.

I'm about to hustle some guys at darts when I see someone walk in with dark hair wearing a tan trench coat. My heart stops beating. The person turns and I can tell it's not Cas. My heart wishes it was.

I order another shot of whiskey. I can't stop staring at the woman standing by the door. I'd give anything to see Cas walk in right now.

She sees me staring and walks over to me. "Hello. I caught you staring. Do I know you?"

I'm stunned by her beauty. "No. I thought you were someone else." I extend my hand. "I'm Dean."

She smiles. She's about 6 feet tall. Short black hair and porcelain white skin. Red lips with black eyeliner and thick eyelashes. A perfect face. Her eyes just so happen to be the same color as his. Too ironic for words.

Her handshake is delicate, but firm. "I'm Cassidy. You can call me Cass."

I let her hand go and look around the bar. "Where's the camera?"

"What camera?" She's looking around with me.

"I'm being punked, right?" I stand up from my bar stool. "Okay Chuck! Ha ha! Very funny!"

"Who's Chuck?" She touches my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I back away from her. "Don't touch me. You're a a an angel. But you're not Castiel. No. You're a fake. Right?"

She looks at me confused.

A guy sitting near us at the bar looks over, "Hey buddy. Are you alright? You don't look so good."

I'm freaking out. "Who else here is an angel, huh?!"

Suddenly I'm being shaken awake, "Hey buddy! You can't sleep in here. You want me to call you a cab?"

I jerk awake and lift my head from the bar. I rub my eyes and look toward the door. The person in the trench coat is still there.

"No. I'm fine. It's just been a long day. Sorry. I'll finish this and go."

The bartender nods and leaves me alone. I stand up and stretch my legs. What a fucked up dream! I down my glass. I really wasn't wanting to leave alone tonight.

I head toward the door and look at the person in the trench coat. He's an average guy with dark hair. Not who I was hoping for.

A woman approaches me outside the bar. "Honey, I'll be yours tonight for the right price."

She's gorgeous. "I don't ever pay for sex." I turn away from her.

"You're hot. I'd go with you tonight for nothin." She bites her bottom lip.

She's very tempting. "Sorry babe. It's me and my hand tonight. Besides, I'm gay."

"Oh pooh! All the good lookin ones are." She suddenly counters, "I don't believe you."

I pull out my cell phone and show her my lock screen. I had recently changed it to a flattering picture of Sam.

She nods. "Oh well. Have a good night."

I get to the motel and can't stop thinking about Sammy.

I shower quickly and get into bed.

I'm completely naked and scrolling through pictures of Sam. I find one that I took of him lying in bed naked. He's beautiful. His body is a piece of art. His cock is hard and his eyes are calling to me.

I'm lying on the covers and imagine Sam touching me. Licking me. Kissing me. I'm so hard and leaking. I use the pre-cum as lube to stroke my hardness as I lie back and masturbate to my mental images of my Sammy. I thrust my hips into my fist. "Mmm Sam." I imagine him riding me. His cock rocking up and down as he moves on top of me. His sweet kisses. The sounds he makes when he finally climaxes. "Oh, fuck!" I cum all over fist and lower abs.

It's been so long and I miss him so much. I won't cry. No. I won't do it.

I get up and wash off. I put my underwear on and go to bed. I grip a pillow and remember how bad it was while Sam was in college. In a lot of ways it's worse now. I know what it means to really be with him in every way.

I crush the pillow to my chest. I wonder if he's feeling this sense of loss and pain too? Does he care? Does he miss me as badly as I do him? "I love you so much Sammy."

~~~~~~~~~~

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Sam's POV**

"So, nice place you have." I'm impressed by Eric's taste in decor. He has a large 3 bedroom home. The walls are painted in tasteful pastels. Wall art and furniture that coordinate nicely. Fresh flowers on the end tables. House smells like flowers.

Eric turns on soft music in the background. He hands me a bourbon and coke. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Please, sit wherever you like."

I take a seat on the large off white leather sofa. He sits next to me. I take a few drinks from my glass.

Eric is very handsome. He's 6'4" tall. He's got tan skin and light brown eyes. Shoulder length curly black hair. He's part Haitian and part Latino. He comes from a mixed heritage. He owns a limousine company. He's never been married and has no kids. He just recently broke up with someone. I told him I also broke up with someone. We're very open to any possibility. With this being our second date, I'm hoping things move a little faster tonight.

I set my drink down and he leans over to kiss me. I pull him close and kiss him. The kiss is tender and almost teasing. He touches my cheek. He speaks softly, "Your eyes are so beautiful. I could stay lost in them all night." He kisses me again. More demanding. Our tongues play together. My hands move over his muscular arms and shoulders. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight while we kiss. My fingers move through his hair. He moans against my lips.

I stop and look into his eyes. His hardness is pressing against my thigh. He starts kissing my neck and licking my earlobe I lift my hips needing friction. "Eric. Please." I reach down and rub my hand over his cock.

He caresses my cheek. "You sure?"

I nod. "I know what I want. I want you."

He smiles. He kisses me so perfectly. His hand reaches into the back of my jeans and boxers. While we grind and kiss, he fingers my hole. I pant feverishly into his mouth while he tries kissing me. He kisses around to my ear again, "I never took you as a bottom."

I smile and moan, "Seriously? You can take me as a bottom."

Eric laughs. He kisses me and gets up off me. He takes my hand leading me to his bedroom. He's got a huge king size bed. His room is also tastefully decorated. Dark burgandy bedding with fresh roses on the nightstand that match the bedding. The room smells like roses. Candles are in several places. No other lights.

He has me standing next to him beside the bed. He slowly removes my clothing. His mouth and tongue explore my body completely. I can't help but think of Dean. I miss him so much, but this is better for us. I block out my brother's green eyes and soft pink lips. I focus on Eric's soft brown eyes and loving caresses. His talented tongue that makes me hard as a rock.

I slowly remove his clothing and discover his massive 10 inch cock. The idea of riding it is very intimidating and exciting. I suck it as best I can. I can't swallow it like I can Dean's, but I get it halfway down. He loves the choking and gagging noises I make. His fingers in my hair while he fucks my mouth excites me more.

We move onto the bed and get into a 69 position for a while. He's really good at taking me deep down his throat. He lubes my hole and starts stretching me while sucking me. I'm unable to breathe. I just lay there letting him work my body. I'm panting, "Feels so good."

He gets up out of bed. He pulls me to the edge. I watch him put on a condom. He looks over my body like he wants to devour me. "You look so incredibly sexy Sam. I can't wait to see you cum." I swallow hard at his words. My whole body is alive with the need for this release. To feel full after being empty so long.

Eric raises my legs over his broad shoulders. He leans down and kisses me. His lips are perfect against mine. His tongue tastes like whiskey and sex. Ringlets of his hair brush against my face. So, I reach up and hold his hair back. My tongue wanting more.

He enters me slowly and it hurts. He's so big. I cringe with the pain. He leans back and strokes my cock. It helps some. He slowly enters me until he's all the way in. He leans back down and kisses his way to my ear. He sucks at my earlobe then quietly asks, "You alright? Need me to stop?"

I grip his hips and wrap my legs around him tighter. I look into his eyes. "Don't stop. I want you to keep going ."

He backs out then sinks back into me. He starts moving his hips back and forth a little faster. I rub his chest. It's smooth and muscular.

He pinches my nipples. "Oh fuck!" I rise up, arching my back. He grips my upper arms and starts licking my neck and jaw. I reach up and hold on to his neck and shoulders as he starts pounding into me harder. "Yes! Just like that!"

I look into his eyes and watch his face as pleasure fills his body. He presses his lips to mine. His hot breath mingles with mine as we both try and fill our lungs between gasps and moans.

I've never had my prostate stimulated as consistently as this. Eric's fucking right into it over and over. Then he bites my shoulder. I cum. "Oh shit!" I grip him around the neck and wrap my legs tightly around him. He keeps moving his hips as I pull him down on top of me.

"Sam! Sam! Fuck! Fuck!" He cums inside me while wearing his condom. We kiss a while.

He gets up and takes care of his condom. I go clean up and get dressed.

When I come out of the bathroom, he's dressed and hands me a fresh drink. I look at the glass and think about Dean. I wonder what he's doing. Does he think about me as often as I do him? If so, what does he think about? Does he have regrets? Does he miss me as much as I do him?

"Hey? Whatcha thinking so hard about?" Eric comes close to me and moves my hair back from my eyes. "Are you okay with what happened?"

I look up at him shocked by his question. "What? This?" I point toward the bed and then at us. "I'm good." I'm smiling with a bit of a blush I'm sure. "I enjoyed it." I kiss him with a little tongue. "I'm just worried about stuff at home. It'll be okay though."

I set the drink down. "I probably should get going. I have an appointment in the morning." (A lie. I just want to get out of here before he asks me to stay the night.)

Eric nods. "I understand. Will I see you tomorrow?" His hopeful face and adorable smile is too much for anyone to refuse.

I kiss him senseless. "Yes. I'll come over tomorrow. What time?"

"Anytime after 6." I tell him I'll be over at 7 tomorrow night. We make out for a short while before I leave.

I get home to the bunker at about 12:30am. I grab a bite and take a shower before bed.

While lying in bed I look at my cell phone. It's 1:15am. I want so badly to call Dean just to hear his voice. Instead I flip through pictures of him on my phone. I fall asleep with my phone on my chest.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Dean's POV**

I'm glad I went back to Bobby's old place. Turns out a shape shifter was among the squatters. I did the "palmed silver coin" handshake test on them and it burned a guy. I was able to kill him quickly before he could kill me or shift. Luckily I had silver bullets in my gun. (Why the monsters never expect me to have silver bullets; I'll never understand.)

Im also happy that the rest of the squatters were human and left quickly.

The property is going to be bulldozed and something else put in it's place. I'm glad.

Walking through that house gave me the creeps. Memories that will haunt me forever. When I saw that iron panic room in the basement, I swear I could hear Sammy's screams echoing off the walls still. It seems all the good memories that house once held for me and Sam vanished when Ellen and Jo died. Got worse when Sam begged me to not put his soul back; and I watched Death force it back into him. Then of course Bobby died.

Fuck me, I hate this shit! I didn't like it when I was in the house and I hate thinking about it in the car right now! I turn up Baby's stereo and take a deep breath. Let my mind concentrate on the music and the road.

I stop at a liquor store for the usual. Stop at a diner for a burger and of course the waitress gets off in less than an hour. We head to a motel and I get us a room. After a few drinks we have sex. She even let me give her anal.

While I'm balls deep inside her ass I make the stupid mistake of gasping Sammy's name. Her name is Laura.  
Things quickly end and she leaves.

I apologized, of course. Explained that "Sammy's my ex wife. We're divorced." She didn't care. After she left, I turned on my Asian cartoon porn, jerked off and drank some more.

I pick up my phone and check my messages. None. I decide to call Sam. I just want to hear his voice. It's a little after 1am. He should answer.

"Yeah? (silence) Dean? (silence) I'm gonna hang up now."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay... I... well, actually, I'm better than okay. I met someone. (silence) Dean, you still there?"

"I'm here. Is she pretty?"

" ... He's not as good looking as you, but he's cute."

I hang up. I can't do this. I set the phone down and start pacing back and forth in my room. I'm grabbing at my hair and screaming in my head, "NOOO!!! NO MAN TOUCHES HIM BUT ME! HE'S MINE!!!" I could deal with him sleeping with a woman or women, but not another man. I start punching at the bed. I'm on the bed throwing punches just trying to vent all this rage I have inside me.

I collapse face first on the bed that's in a complete disarray. I'm out of breath, my face is streaked with tears and my fucking phone won't stop ringing.

I grab it.

I yell, "What!!!"

He's very quiet, "Y-you hung up?"

I yell, "Yes Sam! I hung up and I could give a fuck less who you fuck! Goodnight!"

I hang up again and I don't think he'll be calling back. I drink my whiskey till I pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~

And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Sam's POV**

I've been with Eric for over 2 weeks now. He's been a perfect gentleman and treats me like a prince.

I'm at his place and we've just had sex. I'm on my back and he asks me about my scars. I tell him they're from my work.

He's been asking me about what I do. I have been hesitant in telling him anything. "Do you believe in the Supernatural?"

He nods yes. "I have seen many things Sam."

I'm curious now, "what have you seen?"

He smirks. "Enough to know that you're a hunter." He uses some kind of spell to bind me to the bed. "Sam Winchester. I can't believe I might actually walk around being you."

I'm shocked. I had no idea Eric wasn't human. "Ghoul?"

Eric nods. "And then some. I have powers of a great witch." He speaks certain words and suddenly I'm in great pain.

"AHHHHH!!!! STOP!!!!" It hurts so bad down my spine and in my head!! I suddenly feel blows to my body as if I'm being hit by boulders. I feel my bones breaking. "Stop! Please... I..." I can't breathe.

Eric is towering over me. "I don't want your body Sam. I've already used it. I just want your blood."

He stops the torture and cuts my thigh so he can drink my blood. I'm so dizzy. Please God. I need help. I need my brother. Someone help me. Please...

Suddenly a flash of light fills the room. My vision is blurry with pain and blood. I see someone with wings stab the ghoul and then then I black out.

"Sam wake up."

I gasp as I awake and see Castiel standing over me. "Oh shit! I died. Dean's going to be pissed. We gotta warn him!"

Cas places his hand on my shoulder as I sit up. "You didn't die. You almost died...again. I was sent back to save you."

It suddenly hits me. Cas is back! I jump up and wrap my arms around him. "I missed you so much. Things haven't been the same."

Cas clears his throat. He doesn't hug back. Then I realize I'm naked. Oops. He snaps and suddenly I'm clothed in exactly what I would wear. He then hugs me. I hug him. He replies, "I've missed you as well."

He snaps while we are hugging and we are suddenly back at the bunker.

I back away from him. "What about my car?"

"It's in the garage. You and Dean need to make up. The balance is off. You have caused chaos and it needs to stop." Cas is mad.

I just nod. "I understand. I can forgive him. He just wants more from me than I'm willing to offer. Cas, he proposed marriage!"

Cas nods, "I understand. Did you stop to think that he's wanting to give you a bit more of himself than even he dreamed possible? He wants the house with the yard, a spouse and kids. The American dream. He can't have it because he's a hunter called by the powers-that-be to save the world instead. However, he's got you. Only you can take you from him. That apple pie future he wants isn't practical. He knows that now. You can still say no, but the two of you need to at least become brothers again and hunt as a team. "Team Free Will." Okay?"

I nod in agreement. "I'll talk to Dean and we'll work it out."

"I'm going to get him. We'll be returning in Baby. The slow way." Cas grins and actually winks. He's a bit different, but he's all Cas.

"Thanks Cas." He vanishes and I hear the flutter of feathers.

~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Dean's POV**

As fast as some people can blink, I pull my gun out from under my pillow and point it at the dark figure in my room. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hello Dean."

My hands and arms goes limp. "Cas?"

He walks close and I can see his face. I jump from my bed and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back. "Cas you're back! God I've missed you."

"I've missed you, but I must say I'm disappointed in you." He backs away from me.

I quickly pull on my jeans and a t-shirt. I know I reek of liquor and sex. The hotel rooms a mess and I've been in it over a week straight. I grab a bottle of water and down three quarters of it with a couple of aspirin.

Cas suddenly sets me down and gets in my face. He's clearly angry. "You listen and hear what I'm saying. I was very happy in Paradise with the other angels that have died serving mankind. You have one major purpose in life. Why do you think you were put on this Earth, Dean Winchester?"

I'm shocked at Cas' sudden behavior. "I-I-I don't know? Save people? Hunting things?"

Cas is fuming. He grabs me by my shirt, "PROTECT YOUR BROTHER! Protect Sammy. That's all you are suppose to do Dean. The other stuff will take care of itself, if you look out for your brother." Cas lets go of my shirt and looks defeated.

I feel defeated. I'm looking down, staring at the stain on the motel carpet. "You're right. I've felt so empty ever since Sam asked me to leave. All I've thought about is how I feel. Somehow filling this void in my chest left by him and.." I look up at Cas. "and you. Hunting, whiskey and women do nothing at all."

I get up and cross my arms. "I just feel more empty inside. Looking out for Sammy is what's been missing."

Cas takes a deep breath. "I was brought back, yet again, because Sam was at death's door, yet again."

My arms go to my sides, "WHAT?!"

Cas takes a step back. "Sam's boyfriend was a ghoul with the powers of a witch. He had Sam naked, bound and beaten. He was draining Sam's blood. Sam prayed. He was almost dead when I healed him. I disintegrated the ghoul."

I'm angry at myself for many reasons. "Is Sam okay? Where is he? Will he let me see him?" I'm antsy and need answers.

"He's fine. He's at the bunker."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"The sooner you're packed up, the sooner you get home." Cas looks so agitated.

I shower, shave and pack quickly. We're on the road in no time. We stop so I can have some coffee and a quick bite.

We drive for a long time in silence. I finally break the silence, "You mentioned Paradise. What were you talking about?"

Cas gives me a look that tells me he knows something he's not wanting to say. "I was going to wait until we got to the bunker so I could discuss this with both of you."

He turns away from me and looks out the window. "I never had a memory of Paradise before, but for some reason, I remember it now. Do you remember that alternate world we went to? That tear in our worlds?"

"Yes." I continue listening while driving.

"Paradise is like that. It's the same as this world, but it's perfect. I mean perfect. All angels that die helping humans go to Paradise. There are humans in Paradise too. I saw Jimmy and Amelia. That was nice."

Cas gets serious. He turns toward me. "I saw your dad."

I squeeze the steering wheel. "You did?"

"He's proud of you both. He says you argue too much."

I don't want to know, but I have to ask. "Does he know?"

Cas is quiet for a minute. "Yes Dean." I pull the car over at the closest gas station to fill it up. I get out of the car quickly.

"Dean. Don't..." Cas gets out of the car. He acts like he's going to follow me, but stops. I'm glad he doesn't.

I head inside and go to the restroom. I lock myself in and throw cold water on my face. Dad knows... If he were here he'd beat me. Might even beat Sam. Try to beat some sense into us.

I use the toilet and then wash my hands.

God I miss him. I can't believe Cas' seen dad. Talked to him. I take a deep breath and dry my hands. I look at myself in the mirror. You're okay. It'll be okay.

I go pour myself a large coffee, get a couple bottles of water, grab a Snickers then go to the cashier. I pay for my coffee, water, candy and get $20 in gas.

I pump the gas and hit the road again.

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to upset you." He looks concerned.

I down half a bottle of water. "I'm okay. It's just that Sam and I never wanted either of our parents to know about our ... relationship. Angels may be able to see things the way Sam and I see them. He and I are typically blinded by our emotions and attachment to each other. The fact we're brothers makes our bond stronger." I'm frustrated because I don't want to explain this. I didn't want dad knowing.

"It's okay. I understand. Dean." Cas takes my hand. "Calm down. Take a deep breath."

I take a deep breath. He releases my hand. It was like he somehow gave me an anti-anxiety drug through his touch. Hell, maybe the sonofabitch did. I sip on my coffee.

He continues explaining, "Your dad knows and understands. He wishes things were different for both of you in many ways. He also blames himself. He believes if he wasn't so determined to find and kill Azazel, Sam and Jess would have married. By the way, she's in Paradise too." Cas looks back out the window. "You and I know he's wrong though. Azazel wanted Sam. Brady would have still killed Jess no matter what. Everything happened just as it was suppose to Dean. Including you and Sam being together."

I'm only able to take a couple bites of my Snickers before I get too nauseated to finish it. I just work on my coffee."I hear you Cas. I guess I'll worry about it more when I see the old man again."

Cas is confused. "What old man?"

I grin. "It's just an expression. Some people call their fathers "old man". Some wives also call their husbands that too."

Cas lights up with understanding. "Oh! I understand now. However, you're dad isn't an old man. In fact he's a younger man than when he was alive."

I'm getting tired of talking about John. "That's good to hear Cas."

I suddenly think of something. "Hey Cas, if Paradise is where good angels go when they die, where do bad angels go?"

Cas shrugs. "I don't know."

"Do you think that world we went to could be where bad angels go? Like a... a "purgatory" for celestial beings?"

Cas thinks on this. "I suppose it's a possibility."

I'm trying to concentrate on my driving, but my mind keeps going to the Bobby I saw inside that world. He called his gun "Rufus". What kind of coincidence is that? He never met or knew the actual Rufus we knew, but named his gun Rufus.

We stay quiet in the car for the remainder of the drive. I pull into the bunker garage at some time after 1am. I'm exhausted.

Cas gets out. "I'm going to let you and your brother have some alone time. I need to try and locate Jack. If you need me, pray."

He vanishes with the sound of feathers flapping before I could thank him.

I grab my duffle and go inside.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Sam's POV**

I hear the Impala pull in at a quarter after one. I've been drinking beer all afternoon and forgot to eat. I stand up to meet Dean at the garage door, but my head is swimming too much to go that far. I just stand against a pillar and wait for him to come in.

Our eyes meet as soon as he comes through the door. He drops his bag and we rush toward each other. I practically fall into his arms. He barely catches me before my knees hit the marble.

"I gotcha Sammy." He walks me to my bedroom.

My arm is around his shoulders. "I've missed you."

He turns me around and flops me onto the bed. I'm on my back staring up at the ceiling. Things are tilting sideways.

Dean sounds winded. "You've been drinking alone? It's never good to drink alone Sammy."

I smile. "I'm not alone. You're here."

He chuckles and I just want to cry. I've missed his laugh. I've missed him so much. How could I have screwed things up so much so many times over and over again?

He's got my shoes off and sees I'm upset. "Sammy. Hey, it's okay. Just sleep it off okay."

I nod and roll over facing the wall. I curl up in a ball. "Love you Dean." I hear him say he loves me and he turns out the light. The door mostly shuts and I think I'm alone. That's when I finally let go. Seeing him makes all the fighting and arguing seem pointless. I was being so stubborn. I just want to fix us some how. Make it go back like it was before.

Suddenly I feel him lay down behind me and wrap his arm around me. "If you want me to go, I will."

I grip his calloused hand in both of mine. "Please stay." His warmth and love are all I need to get me through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~

And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Dean's POV**

I'm up before Sam, for once. I shower, change and head for the kitchen. I make coffee and start on breakfast.

Sam strolls in after getting a shower and grabs a cup of coffee. I'm finishing up my eggs and bacon while looking at the news on my laptop. "Your plate's in the microwave." I give Sam a pleasant smile.

He runs his hand nervously through his hair, like he does, as he heads for his plate. "You made muffins?"

I smile big and proud. "I made muffins. Blueberry muffins from scratch."

Sam brings his heated up plate and coffee to the table and sits across from me.

I get up and pour myself more coffee. I then go grab one of Sammy's coconut waters and 2 aspirin and set them in front of Sam. I then sit back down. "So, how is it?"

He smiles. "I always love your cooking. Everything's great." He takes the aspirin and downs the coconut water.

"Did Cas talk to you about where he's been?" I wait to see if Sam cringes.

Sam is chewing his food as he shakes his head no. He sets his fork down.

I put my hand on his. "I'm sorry Sam. It's my fault. I push too hard. I should have been here to protect you." The pain in my voice is obvious.

Sam looks confused. "No. You shouldn't have Dean. What happened to me isn't your fault at all. I was the idiot that let a ghoul into my world. I should have known better."

I don't want to argue. "I'm grateful Cas showed up when he did." I reach up and place my hand on Sammy's face. "I've missed you." He covers my hand with his then kisses my palm. My heart is beating like crazy. I love him so much. I take a deep breath. "You should finish eating. You'll need your strength." I smirk.

Sam rolls his eyes as he returns his attention to his food.

Once we're done eating and the dishes are put away, I take my duffle to my room.

There on my nightstand is a framed picture. It's the one I couldn't find of me when I was four and mom has her arms around me. I turn to my door and Sam's standing there. I ask him, "You found it?"

He walks in. "It's my copy. I want you to have it. I took a picture of it to store it on my phone."

I rush into his arms and hold him tight. "I love you so much Sammy."

He holds me and we start kissing. Desperate kisses where I can't get enough of him. We're shedding our clothes as fast as possible.

Sam's on top of me in bed and he's grinding against me. I think this is my favorite position with him. We aren't penetrating or performing oral on each other. We're just in love and feeling everything. His kisses are perfect. His hands move over my face, hair, neck, chest, hips and all parts of me.

I'm doing the same to him. His hair is so soft and is one of the things I truly enjoy touching on him. He loves his hair touched by me also. Sometimes, I can make him moan just by touching his hair, which I love to do in public.

We writhe and cover each other in soft kisses all over our bodies. I finally take his cock into my mouth. He almost cums. I taste it. I stop and his smile is so beautiful. He nods and I continue. His large hands hold my head while thrusting to the back of my throat. I slurp around his large circumcised head and watch his gorgeous eyes roll back in pleasure.

I work my way to his ass and that's when he starts really making noise. "You like that baby boy?"

He moans loudly. "Yes Dean. Make my ass good and wet!"

I do make it just as he likes it. He loves it being slobbered on. He's a total mess when I reach for the lube I keep under my pillow. I lube up and start slowly entering him from behind. Soon I'm making love to Sam like we've never had any problems.

Sam is panting for breath. "I want to see you."

I back away and he turns over. I lay on his chest and kiss him. His tongue is perfect. Each pass over my bottom lip makes me moan. My thumb caresses his brow while I gaze into his brilliant eyes. I could look into those multicolored crystals forever.

He touches my bottom lip then caresses my cheek. "I love you Dean. Love you so much."

I enter him again and his legs wrap around me. "I've loved you since the moment we met."

He gives me his dimples and I kiss him while thrusting harder. Soon I'm on the brink of ecstasy. I'm working Sam while moving my hips. Our eyes never deviate from each other.

He gasps. "Dean!" His hand grips himself and he thrusts upward into his fist as he shoots his cum all over his flexing chest and abs.

At the same time I pull out and stroke myself to my own climax. My seed mixing with his. Sam rubbing his hands over my chest and pinching my nipples as I cum. I came very hard and Sam's torso is now covered in white jizz from us both.

He runs one of his hands over his body and grins. "For some reason, I find this right here so incredibly hot."

Still trying to catch my breath, I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nods. "It's me and you mixed together."

I think on that. "In a weird way, I guess. Yeah." I get up and grab his hand. "Come on."

He gets up.

"Let's go wash up before you decide to bottle some of "us" up as a souvenir." I'm smiling.

I get a big laugh from Sam. "Dean you're gross."

~~~~~~~~~~

I just need you now.  
Oh, baby, I need you now.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Sam's POV**

That evening Cas returns to the bunker. He finds Dean and I cuddled up watching a movie on Netflix in Dean's room. We hear him in the hall. "Hello. You guys decent?"

Dean speaks up, "Come on in Cas. Did you find Jack?"

He's typical Cas. "Ah. No. He might be in one of the other dimensions. Did you get a chance to speak to Sam about your Father?"

Dean cringes. "No."

I look at Cas. "What about dad?" I'm thinking he's back like mom.

Dean gives Cas a mean look then turns to me. "Don't get worked up. While Cas was in Paradise, a place all angels that help humans and die go, he saw John."

My eyes go wide some. "Wow. So that's where he is. In Paradise with a bunch of dead angels."

Dean cringes.

I cringe too. "There's more."

"Yeah. Dad knows."

I am confused at first. Dean squeezes my hand and kisses the back of it.

My eyes really go wide. "NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!" I'm feeling like I want to panic. All the fears I had when I was sneaking around with Dean as a teen come to the surface. My heart is racing and I can't breathe.

Dean puts the popcorn aside and grips my hands. "Breathe. He's still in Paradise. He's not on Earth and there's no plans on a reunion any time soon. Breathe Sam."

I take as big a breath as I can and try to calm my breathing. He hands me my water. I take a drink.

"Nice Cas. I was going to spare Sammy, but whatever." Dean rolls his eyes at Cas.

The angel shrugs. "Should I not talk about anyone else in Paradise?"

Dean looks like he's thinking.

Cas looks at me. "Jess is there. She told me to tell you she sends her love."

My eyes fill up with tears. First thing I think about is her burning. I was so helpless to stop it.

Dean wraps me in his arms. I rest my head on his chest. He comforts me for a moment.

Dean asks, "Cas, could the angels have pulled our Bobby from heaven and put false memories in his head, like they did to me and Sam when Zachariah made us think we were Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, then put him in that Armageddon world that mom and Lucifer are in?"

I sit up and look Dean in the eyes. "You think that militant Bobby is really our Bobby that's been brainwashed."

Dean nods. "Yep."

Cas answers, "It's possible, I suppose."

Dean says what I'm thinking, "We can't just leave him and mom in there. We gotta save them."

I ask, "But how?"

Cas answers, "Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> Need You Now  
> by- Lady Antebellum
> 
> Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
> Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.
> 
> And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
> For me it happens all the time.
> 
> [Chorus:]  
> It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
> Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
> And I don't know how I can do without.  
> I just need you now.
> 
> Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
> Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.
> 
> And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
> For me it happens all the time.
> 
> [Chorus:]  
> It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
> Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
> And I don't know how I can do without.  
> I just need you now.
> 
> Oh, whoa  
> Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.
> 
> [Chorus:]  
> It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
> And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
> And I don't know how I can do without.  
> I just need you now  
> I just need you now.  
> Oh, baby, I need you now.


End file.
